The Cullen's Go On MSN
by LivingInThePast1901
Summary: Ok so its a bit OTT but still! Rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so its a bit messed but hey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

...: No you don't.

Me: AAAAHHHHHHHHH

~Edwards bitch~ Has logged in.

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ Has logged in.

~ Edwards bitch ~ says:

Good name

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ says:

**Hey I guess I managed to successfully change your name!**

**I'm good**

~ Edwards bitch ~ says:

You did this you evil bastard ill kick your ass

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ says:

**Ha-ha says the human**

~ Edwards bitch ~ says:

ill go get Carlisle to bite me then

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ says:

**N0 DON'T TELL DADDY!**

~ Edwards bitch ~ has logged off

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ says:

**Hello?**

**Bella?**

**GREAT!**

**I hope Edward likes his name! :D**

~ bella is my bitch ~ has just logged in

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ says:

**Edward! Meh 100 year old virgin of a bruv**

**WAASSSUUPP???**

~bella is my bitch ~ says:

i actually just had some pretty good sex with tanya actually bruv

~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ says:

**really?**

~bella is my bitch ~ says:

yeah she is sucking my cock now

**~GrizzlyBearsFearMe~ has logged off (To change his name)**

**~GangstaaEmmInDehHousee~ has logged in**

~bella is my bitch ~ has logged out

~GangstaaEmmInDehHousee~ says:

**MEH BRUVS GONE **

**Wait 'till I tell Bella 'bout Edward and his fuck-toy!**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit~ has just logged in

~GangstaaEmmInDehHousee~ says:

**Jacob is dat youzz?**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

nope its bella

~GangstaaEmmInDehHousee~ says:

**WAASSSUUPPP Belsie?**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

im crying in the toilet emmy bear edwards a bastard

and tanyas a slut and whour

~GangstaaEmmInDehHousee~ says:

**not a bastard a virgin**

**who was dared by MWA to fuck Tanya**

**Hehe I'm an evil genius**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

no he wasnt i walked in on them and he told me he wanted to break up cuz he likes the fuck toy better

~GangstaaEmmInDehHousee~ says:

**i still dared him, its no fun if he wants to do it**

**~GanstaaEmmInDehHousee~ Has logged off sulking**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

emmy bear can i have a bear hug

im alll alone every one hates me

**~StupidShinyVolvoOwner~ Has signed in.**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

sup bruv

~StupidShinyVolvoOwner~ says:

**Who in the world is this?**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

this is bellsie

and you are

**~StupidShinyVolvoOwner~ Is smacking his head against the wall for leaving his Belsie.**

**~StupidShinyVolvoOwner~ says:**

**Edward**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

nope thats not right is fuckward dickward and bastard

oh dont forget asswhole

~StupidShinyVolvoOwner~ says:

**Stupid Emmett and stupid Tanya stupid me**

**i deserve every name you call me**

***sob***

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

go fuck tanya

**~StupidShinyVolvoOwner~ Has logged off to go to Volterra**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

yay fuckward is going to kill hisself

**~I Can See Your Future~ Has signed in.**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

aliiiii

~I Can See Your Future~ says:

**Why has Edward smashed all of his walls and is now leaving for Volterra?**

**BELSIE?**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

cuz he dumped me for his fuck toy tanya

~I Can See Your Future~ says:

**In the words of Rose: YOU STUPID BIMBO!**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

who me

~I Can See Your Future~ says:

**YEAH YOU!**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

why me im not blond

~I Can See Your Future~ says:

**Rose keeps taking the pc**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

ok

**~I Can See Your Future~ Has been disconnected**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

ok then

**~BetterThanYou~ Has logged in.**

**~BetterThanYou~ Says:**

**BELLA**

edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

yeah

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**i say we get revenge**

**we all know you love Edward**

**so make it even**

**i will even allow you to borrow Emmett...**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

no cuz i found out QUIL imprinted on me ohhhh SHOCK

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**Alice has already gone to get Edward**

**and nice try but Quil imprinted on Claire**

**seriously we have Jasper and he knows you still love each other!**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

damn OK THEN EMBRY ACCTUALLY DID IMPRINT ON ME

i hate FUCKWARD

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**Then why is Embry fucking Leah**

**?**

**Doggy style i might add.**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

LMAO OK BRADY OR COLIN IMPRINTED ON ME

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**Just face it Bells you love him!**

**And them two are gay!**

**With each other**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

NO I HATE HIM DAMN HOW BOUT SETH

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**he waste's his time being Jake's puppy**

**get it puppy?**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

YEAH ROSE LMAO

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**anyway Alice has already seen you agree**

**no point fighting**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

nope i will never agree *RUNS AND HIDES*

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**so now have your pick of men to use:**

**1) Carlisle**

**2)Emmett**

**3)Jasper**

**4)Alister**

**5)Mike Newton**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

Umm..

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**6)Eric Yorkie**

**7)Me **

**8) Alice**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

Rose u called yourself and ali a dude

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**no just someone to help get revenge on my idiotic brother**

**N0W PICK!**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

hmm witch on is the fittest ??????

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**Personally my choice Emmett**

**but Alice says Jasper**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

hmm

can we have a three some

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**with who?**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

jasper and emmett

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**sure**

**now go get ready!**

**Alice is bringing Edward**

**GOGOGO**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

can you get my out fit

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**its already on the bed**

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ says:

thanxs

~edward is a bastard and jacob is fit ~ has signed out

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**I need to go shopping**

sexy emmy bear has just logged in

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

hii babe

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**hey sexii**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

why do i have to have a free some with jasper and bella ?

not that im complainin

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**To get revenge on your mind-reading brother**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

koolio iit would be better with you in it to

~BetterThanYou~ says:

**Babezz me and Ali are going 'shopping' while you have your fun so i can't**

**Ali is here! bye honey love you!**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

how are you going to keep fuckward in the same room

**~BetterThanYou~ Has Logged out.**

**~SexyDoctor~ Has signed in**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

supp daddy oh

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**hey Em**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

whats you up to

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**waiting for Esme**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

eww arnt you going to ask me

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**nope**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

why

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**i'm too busy**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

yeah fucking mum

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**no actually**

**waiting for your mother, we're playing doctors and nurses**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

eww

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**go run along Emmett, before I take your jeep!**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

im to busy fucking bella

brb

~SexyDoctor~ says:

**while on the computer**

**nice**

**well your mother is here**

**bye!**

**~SexyDoctor~ Has logged out!**

**~Aro~ The Almighty Gay~ Has signed in.**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

sup gaybo

suppp gaybo

~Aro~The Almighty Gay~ says:

**is this Felix's idea of a joke!**

**I AM N0T GAY!**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

no cuz you are really gay

~Aro~The Almighty Gay~ says:

**no i am not!**

**now silence before i send Jane!**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

says the person who fucked demitri

~Aro~The Almighty Gay~ says:

**how did you find out?**

**never mind!**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

i can read your mind plus he recorded it and put it on youtube

~Aro~The Almighty Gay~ says:

**you can't read my mind!**

**AND I TOLD HIM N0T TO!**

~sexy emmy bear ~ says:

well he is very disobidient

**~Aro~ The Almightly Gay~ Has logged off crying.**

**Frog has logged in**

**Ribbit**

~sexy emmy bear~ has logged out

Frog says:

**Ribbit**

**Ribbit**

~jane = pain~ has logged in

Frog says:

**Ribbit**

~ jane = pain~ says:

*glares at frog and puts it in pain*

Frog says:

**Ribbit**

~ jane = pain~ says:

stupid fucking frog

Frog says:

**Ribbit**

**Frog has logged out.**

**~SexyBeast~ Has logged in.**

~ jane = pain~ says:

supp whos this

~SexyBeast~ says:

**YO! Jane!**

**Ma little sis.**

~ jane = pain~ says:

sup bruv

~SexyBeast~ says:

**dis is Felix (The hot Volturi guard)**

~ jane = pain~ says:

yeah you is fit

~SexyBeast~ says:

**ennit man**

~ jane = pain~ says:

ohpps did i say that out loud

~SexyBeast~ says:

**yup**

~ jane = pain~ says:

i have a crush on you

WOOH WHO SPIKED MY DRINK WITH TRUTH PILLS

~SexyBeast~ says:

**aww don't be mad.**

**Alec did it"**

**!**

~ jane = pain~ says:

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM

~SexyBeast~ says:

**chill**

**come tame mah beast**

~ jane = pain~ says:

that sounds like i great idea to me

**~SexyBeast~ Logs out to wait.**

**... Has Logged in.**

~jain = pain ~ has logged out to go tame beast

~ i is fit~ has logged in

~i is fit~ says:

supp people of the world

... says:

**Hello young grasshopper**

~ i is fit ~ says:

who the fuck is this

... says:

**i am your friend**

~ i is fit ~ says:

who the fuck is this and you dont no me who am i then ?

... says:

**i am your master**

~ i is fit ~ says:

my master is aro

... says:

**i am the master of your master therefore i am your master**

~ i is fit ~ says:

* numbs senses *

... says:

**i Hate to dissappoint you but you can't injure something over the cyber-web**

~ i is fit ~ says:

oh yes i can its called a vires

... says:

**i can't get virus' i am the smart part of your subconous teaching you important lessons**

~ i is fit ~ says:

kool

... says:

**or am i?**

~i is fit ~ has logged out

~shop a holic Pixie~ has just signed in]

**~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ has logged in**

**heyhey ma peeps**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

supp dude whos this

????

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**this is the gangstaa who goes by de name Embry man**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

Sup puppy hows use

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**nana man i ent no puppy**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

yeah you are man

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**and seriously dudette gangstaa talk don't suit ya ennit, you more of a violent pixie ennit blad?**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

Na blad im going to go turn emo now blad i hate you *slits wrists and crys* i thought you liked me

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**i mean its like a dog meowing get wat am sayin' Ali?**

**i do like ya trust me i do but it just dant suit yaz**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

okay imm going back to bubbly hyper pixie so hows the pack

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**yhyh man dey sickige they all like yh..**

**we all just chillaxin' down on deh beach ennit**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

jasper died maria killed him stupid bitch

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**aww nana man Jaspers a fighter**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

nope he got trained by this maria dude and she had a new born army she was going to kill me but jasper risked his life

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**and we will kill dat bitch Maria for even touchin' our best homies deh bl dsuckers**

**can't ya just bite him ennit?**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

im lonely

no cuz jasper is all ready a vamp and he is in ashes

nothing to bitre

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**wat bout some superglue?**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

no cuz he is dead and you are making me feel like shit its all my folt *crys*

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**nana dude it ent ya fault its his the stupid prick ennit man?**

~shop a holic Pixie~ says:

no cuz he saved my life maria was going to kill me but he risked his life to save me now im lonely and emo

brb need to change name

... says:

**pationts young grasshoppert**

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**WTF?**

~ emo alice~ says:

sup

back

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**io**

~ emo alice~ says:

ennit man jokes

... says:

**i am your friend**

~ emo alice~ says:

piss of

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**wat is up wiv dat dude?**

~ emo alice~ says:

i dont no but i dont care

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**did ya see him come in?**

~ emo alice~ says:

nope stupid dude

... says:

**those with a kind heart earn more**

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**WHAT DA FUCK MAN?**

~ emo alice~ says:

piss off you twat im an emo and my husbands just died and fuckward and tanya are fucking each over

... says:

**pationtions young grasshopper and everything will be fine**

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**ok not to be a wimp or nuffin but dis guy is freakin' me out**

**Embry out blas**

~ emo alice~ says:

no it wont and fuckward is cheating on bella and im alone with a crying bella thats gone emo to so fuck off

~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ says:

**blad****

~ emo alice~ says:

laterz embry

**~GangstaaBoyFromDownDeBlockage~ Has logged out**

**~Happy Alice~ Has logged in]**

**~Happy Alice~ Says:**

**Hello**

~ emo alice~ says:

fuck off emmett

thats not funny

~Happy Alice~ says:

**this isn't Emmett this is the happy you!**

~ emo alice~ says:

no thats you emmett dont pull this shit

~Happy Alice~ says:

**Which reminds me! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING N0W!**

**N0W I TELL YOU! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMOALICE?**

**We need to get them new shoes we like!**

~ emo alice~ says:

nope fuck off emmett

wait if emmett is right next to me then this must be the real hapy me ahh

~Happy Alice~ says:

**YESS**

**so can we please please please**

**dont make me get angry Alice!**

~ emo alice~ says:

ok ill go shopping but im only buying emo clothes and shoes and make up and im dying my hair with pink hylights oh and i grown it out

~Happy Alice~ says:

**yaay this will be SOO much fun**

**hey we should invite Rose**

**Oh and Happy Bella**

~emo alice~ as logged out

~Happy Alice~ says:

**and and and JASPER THE FRIENDLY GHOST!**

Seth the PuPpy ~has just logged in

~Happy Alice~ says:

**SETH! Hi **

~Seth the PuPpY~ says:

hey

did edward really cheat on bella again ?

~Happy Alice~ says:

**i don't know i was busy escaping from the horrible world of Alice's emo side**

**it was horrible**

~Seth the PuPpY~ says:

bless arnt you surposed to be shopping

????

~Happy Alice~ says:

**yess bye**

**~Happy Alice~ has logged out.**

**~NAKED MIKEY~ has logged in.**

**~NAKED MIKEY~ Says:**

**HEY HEY**

**NAKED MIKEY AND HIS BIGGY WILLY IS HERE**

~Seth the PuPpY~ says:

ahhh

im blind and noo i do not want to fuck you im not gay

~NAKED MIKEY~ says:

**i never said that**

**HEY WANNA MEASURE OUR WILLY SIZES?**

~Seth the PuPpY~ says:

nope uhh bye freak

~seth the PuPpy~ has logged out

~NAKED MIKEY~ says:

**am i really that bad?**

... says:

**yes you are...**

~NAKED MIKEY~ says:

**AAHHHH SCARY VOICE**

**~NAKED MIKEY~ Logged out screaming**


	2. Chapter 2

LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett: HELL YA DON'T!

~I Fight Meh Food~ says:

**MOMMY! **

Esseemee says:

**yeah whats up Em?**

~I Fight Meh Food~ says:

**Daddy gone mad!**

Esseemee says:

**excuse mee??????? what do you mean " gone mad"**

**?**

~I Fight Meh Food~ says:

**he is sayin' about that he is going to take my jeep**

**Mad i tell you!**

Esseemee says:

**what did you do t s time ?!?!?!?!**

~I Fight Meh Food~ says:

**well...**

Esseemee says:

**OMG!!**

**im worried already!**

~I Fight Meh Food~ says:

**Rosie said i couldn't eat human f d and i said why and she said go ask Carlisle so i went to his office and there was his pc on and i got Bored waiting so i logged on and changed some guy called Eric Yorkie's medical history to has erictile disfunction and i got caught so he said he is taking my jeep!**

**STOP HIM MOMMY**

Esseemee says:

**EMMET FOR WHAT YOU DID I WILL T STOP HIM TAKING YOUR JEEP AWAY **

**but explain your name to me **

~I Fight Meh Food~ says:

**i fight my f d! Espically the grizzlys grrr**

**RAWR**

Esseemee says:

**okay way to be subtle**

**~I Fight Meh F d~ has logged out.**

Esseemee says:

**OMG!!! *shakes head disapontedly about her son**

*****

**~I'm A Fairy Princess~ Has logged in.**

**~Esseemee~ has logged out**

~I'm A Fairy Princess~ says:

**WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME?????????????????**

**EMMETT I KN0W YOUR THERE!**

**Damn I'm talking to myself again**

**~I'm A Fairy Princess~ Has Changed His Name To ~The C l Cullen~**

**~#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy c l~ has logged in**

~The Cool Cullen~ says:

**hi **

**do you know where Bella is?**

**i lost her while taking an aftern n nap**

#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy cool says:

**okkaayy *confused***

**yeah Emmet gave her some "Happy Juice" (Vodka) so is running round the house like a lunatik**

~The Cool Cullen~ says:

**O.O**

#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy cool says:

**please come and get her **

**not ng will calm her down**

~The Cool Cullen~ says:

**Stupid Emmett!! **

#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy cool says:

**YES VERY STUPID EMMET **

**~The Cool Cullen~ Has Logged Out.**

#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy cool says:

**yeah dance party time**

***DANCE'S DANCE'S DANC'ES***

**~IFeelYou~ Has logged in.**

#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy cool says:

**ohh *l ks sad***

~IFeelYou~ says:

**bad timing?**

#1 Docter and Daddy,Daddy cool says:

**hello no**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**ok hi**

**~#1 Docter and Daddy, Daddy c l~ has logged out**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**did Emmett change your name aswell cus its pretty gay!**

**La **

... says:

**you are never alone**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**WHO SAID THAT?**

**SHOW YOURSELF!**

**HHHEEELLLPPP !11**

... says:

**why do you need help young grass hopper?**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**ITS BACK**

**HHHEEELLLPPP**

****

:

**~THE PREETY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN~ has logged in**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**ROSE ITS COMING FOR ME!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**what is wait i dont get your name who is t s**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**ITS JASPER YOU STUPID BIMBO!**

**HEELP ITS GONNA EAT ME!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**ok then and HAY**

~IFeelYou~ says:

***RUNS IN CIRCLES SCREAMING***

**HELP ME!**

**AAAAAHHHHHHH**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**Emmet changed my name**

**WHAT IS GUNNA EAT YOU JAZZ**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**THE VOICE!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**WHAT VOICE?**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**THAT VOICE THT SPEAKS TO ME WHEN IM ALONE**

**LOG OUT AND IT WILL SPEAK TO ME!**

**IM SCARED ROSIE**

**!!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**i t nk your hullusaniting again Jasper**

**and how many times do i have to tell you DONT CALL ME ROSIE OR I WILL BECOME THE VOICE IN HEAD JASPER UNDERSTAND**

**?**

**understand me Jasper?**

~IFeelYou~ says:

**AHHH**

**ROSIE IS THE SCARY VOICE!**

**AALLICCEE**

**~IFeelYou~ Has Ran away.**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**no i am not but i will become it if you dont STOP CALLING ME ROSIE**

**~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ Has Logged in.**

**~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ Says:**

**Rosie baby!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**Emmet why the name**

~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ says:

**i thought it suited**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**and how many time's do i have to say to not call me Rosie**

~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ says:

**ahh babes you let me call you Rosie in bed**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**yes in bed thats diffrent**

**whe talked about that didn't we**

**and would please mind explain why you changed my name not that i dont like it but i wont to know why**

~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ says:

**'cus your pretty!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**awwwww thanx babbes your the Best**

~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ says:

**Does that mean i get some tonight?**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**yes Emmet!**

~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ says:

**YYEESS**

**~Rosie'sLittleFuckToy~ Has Logged Out.**

... says:

**Hello Rosalie Lillian Hale**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**what how are you?**

... says:

**i am very g d thank you for your concern**

**how about you? **

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**right now thats over WHO are you**

**?**

**~LonelyLamb~ Has Logged in.**

**~LonelyLamb~ Says:**

**hi**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**oh hello sorry im back**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**ok**

**wats with the name?**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**Emmet**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**ok**

**ok so get this, **

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**go one**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**i hacked into Eric Yorkie that kid from our sch ls medical history and found out he has an erectile disfunction!**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**no that was Emmet as well he changed it cus he was thats why Carlisle t k away the jeep!**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**h**

THE PRETTY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN says:

**g2g now byex**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**bye**

**~THE PREETY ROSE IN THE ROSE GARDEN~ has logged out**

... says:

**hello there**

**surpirse surpirse**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**heya**

... says:

**how are you**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**i'm gd you?**

**~yummymumma~ has logged in**

**~yummymumma~ Says:**

**hey**

**dont ask about the name Carlilse changed it**

~LonelyLamb~ says:

**rriiiggghhhttt**

yummymumma says:

**so what you up to?**

**~LonelyLamb~ Logs off.**

... says:

**this is the part where you run away**

yummymumma says:

**erm no dont t mk so **

... says:

**just go!**

yummymumma says:

**umm na!**

... says:

**OH MY CARLISLE SHE IS FEARLESS!**

**... Runs away screaming**

yummymumma says:

**YEAH I AM **

**im awsome**

**i better change my name**

**yummymumma has changed her name to Esme the fearless**

Esme the fearless says:

**yeah im awsome i defeted the ... guy**

... says:

**but you are afraid of Emmett and his disturbed mind though!**

Esme the fearless says:

**um not really you get uset to it**

... says:

**wat about Jasper hyper?**

Esme the fearless says:

**same you get used to it**

... says:

**ok summin' that never happens!**

**ALICE GONE EMO!**

Esme the fearless says:

**no that would make me lagh that would e quite funny**

... says:

**Esme, Emmett broke your new vase!**

Esme the fearless says:

**okay brb he has to pay**

... says:

**i know how to get her to leave**

**he didnt really!**

**MWAHAHAHA**

**Shit your still herre!**

**bye**

**... Has logged out.**

**Esme the fearless says:**

I am not amused!


End file.
